Pencils of Promise
by ComeAndLayYourBonesDown
Summary: A story about a kid who doesn't have faith in The Man in jeans. But when The man does something amazing the child will be grateful, forever.  Not based on the this T.V show AT ALL! I made this for the foundation pencils of promise.


_I type on my computer ready to start another day of work,_

_Waiting for Amelia to come in with my daily scheduele,_

_When I remember something,_

_out of the ordinary,_

_"It's true that we don't know what we've got until we lose it, but it's also true that we don't know what we've been missing until it arrives."_

_I stop everything,_

_I seem to turn to look out my window,_

_to remember a story I thought I forgot,_

_Of how I got here._

_..._

_My so called class is sitting out on the dirt,_

_listening to our teacher teach us the alphabet,_

"Q," She says pointing to a weird shaped 'O' on the dirt with a stick.

_I look over,_

_to see a bus coming towards us._

_Dust is flying every where as it slowly stops,_

_My teacher smiles brightly,_

_Stands up and tells us to stay there._

_She runs over to the bus,_

_it opens it's doors, _

_she enters._

_She is in there for a few minutes, when she comes out with a man._

_In 'jeans'_

_They walk over towards us,_

"Hey kids," He says happily.

_We all stare,_

"I'm here to help, I promise."

_Help, help with what? I thought silently, _

_there's nothing here to help with. _

_No where to go,_

_No where to sleep,_

_No where to learn,_

_All it is, is dirt and animals, and a few shacks..._

_He still has a smile on his face when our teacher leads the man and a couple other people I didn't see before to a wide, untouched area._

_They talk for a couple of hours,_

_and they leave,_

_So much for helping,_

...

_The third day,_

_I arise for my hut,_

_and see the same group of people from three days ago in the distance,_

_I wash my face with the pump,_

_and run over to see what they are talking about._

"It's going to take a while...but we can do it." _Then man in jeans says._

"Do what?" I ask.

_But no one is around anymore they are all doing there own thing,_

_I walk over to a blue thing in the dirt._

_I pick it up,_

_It has shapes on it, I forgot the name of them...circles..no squares._

_I can't read any of it..._

_What is this?_

_I walk over to the man,_

_I hand him the paper,_

"Thanks buddy," He smiles, and rubs my head.

"What's it for," I ask.

"Your future," He smiles and walks away.

_My future?_

_..._

_A week later,_

_I see almost everyday,_

_people coming in and out of this so called town,_

_carrying items,_

_wood,_

_chairs,_

_hammers,_

_nails,_

_all for us._

_..._

_A month later,_

_The man comes over to our lesson,_

_He smiles and watches._

_We have been moved since they started building,_

_there is this gigantic white thing in the middle of the land._

_The man walks over to our teacher,_

_asks her a question and she nods happily,_

"Do you want a gift?" He asks us.

_We all nod,_

_He reaches into his pocket and pulls out,_

_wood?_

_they have a pointy tip,_

_and a pink thing on the end._

_He hands us each one,_

"This will help you start your new education." He says.

"What is them?" My friend asks.

"What is that?" The man corrects him.

"They're pencils, to help you write." He continues.

"We ain't got nuthin to write on." Another kid says.

"Yes you do," He says and pulls out a white object; paper.

_He hands us each one,_

_We all start scribbling all over it,_

_But we can't write anything because it's to dirty and rocky._

"You need a hard surface don't you?" He asks.

_We all nod,_

"Follow me," He smiles.

_We all walk to the white thing,_

"Count down with me kids,"

"Three," He starts.

"Two," We both say together.

"One!" We all scream.

_It was a sheet,_

_behind it was the most amazing thing ever,_

_a school._

_All the kids ran towards it screaming with joy,_

_I stayed there._

_A tear fell down my face,_

_It doesn't look real._

_A light blue school house,_

_surrounded by brown and yellow._

_I go and stand near the man,_

_He is laughing and watching everyone's happiness,_

_I look at him and smile,_

_He smiles at me._

_I hug him._

"Thank you," I whisper.

"If we did all the things that we are capable of doing, we would literally astound ourselves."

_I smile._

"I'm going to be just like you when I grow up...your my hero."

_He hugs me tighter,_

_We walk towards the school,_

_I look at it for a short while._

_I never noticed how amazing one building could be, _

_on a dirt pile we once called a classroom..._

"You know," He starts "It's true that we don't know what we've got until we lose it, but it's also true that we don't know what we've been missing until it arrives."

...

_That was imprinted in my brain,_

_Till' this day..._

_As I sit in my office,_

_Waiting for another day to drag on,_

_I remember,_

_Why I was here,_

_How I got here,_

_Who got me here,_

_that man..._

_The man that saved me,_

_Helped me move foward,_

_Helped me succeed,_

_The man in jeans..._


End file.
